Ruang Rindu
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Gauche harus melepas Lag walaupun dia sangat mencintainya. "Baru kali ini, aku merasa ingin menguasai sebuah hati... aku ingin menguasai hatimu..." LagXGauche, ZajiXSylvette, LagXZaji
1. Chapter 1: TERTUKAR

disclaimer: i don't own Tegami Bachi

terinspirasi dari lagu 'Ruang Rindu'

maaf klo ada yang susah mengerti fic ini. karena memang susah dimengerti. *ga ngerti mo ngomong apa.

RNR pleeaassee! .

* * *

TERTUKAR

Percayakah kalian pada sihir, mitos, dan legenda? Ada sebuah legenda romantis di Beehive yang menjadi favorit para bee perempuan. Tapi ada seorang bocah tak manis bernama Zaji yang berkomentar sinis tentang legenda manis ini.

"huh! Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu." katanya.

Suatu hari, saat Zaji baru saja sampai di puncak tangga utama Beehive, seseorang memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat. "ZAJI! ZAJI!" pekik bocah itu. Dengan malas Zaji memandang kebawah, ke arah suara berasal. Suara itu berasal dari Lag yang sedang berlari-lari memasuki gedung Beehive diikuti Niche dan Steak.

"apa?" tanya Zaji tak peduli.

"di…haahh…. Lu…. Haaahh… da… haahh….tuh… haahh… lih…. YUK!"

"hey, hey, mana aku ngerti kalau kamu ngomong sambil terengah-engah gitu. Normalkan dulu nafasmu baru bicara." Celetuk Zaji pada Lag yang megap-megap seperti ikan mas koki.

Lag menarik nafas dan menghembukannya beberapa kali lalu berkata: "Di luar ada hujan bintang jatuh, LIHAT YUK!"

"nggak!"

"eeh? Kenapa?"

"aku nggak suka sama hal-hal semacam itu."

"tapi pemandangannya indah sekali, ini adalah fenomena langka, ayo kita lihat!"

"makanya, sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku ta— waaaa!" Zaji terpeleset karena syal panjanganya sendiri.

"Za— Zaji!"

"grooww!" Waisolka berusaha menyelamatkan tuannya. Tapi bukannya menarik tubuh Zaji yang mulai merosot, kucing besar itu malah menubruknya sehingga Zaji melayang jatuh dari tangga dengan kepala di bawah.

"wuooooaaahhhh!"

"Zaji, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Lag berlari, berniat menangkap tubuh Zaji. Bocah itu memposisikan dirinya, dan bersiap menangkap Zaji. Tapi ternyata perkiraan jarak Lag salah, dia berdiri terlalu tepat dibawah pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya, kepala mereka menghantam satu sama lain. Rasa sakit merayap di kepala kedua bocah malang itu, pandangan mereka menjadi gelap dan hal terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah kerasnya lantai Beehive yang dingin.

* * *

Secercah cahaya menyusup masuk ke dalam mata bocah berambut putih. Dia mengernyit karena cahaya menyilaukannya, dan mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Bau steril membuatnya muak, dan atap putih menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Dengan susah payah, bocah bermata satu itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

"aww… dasar Lag sialan!" umpatnya sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "kenapa dia nggak nyuruh Niche buat nangkep aku saja sih? Kayaknya bakal ada benjol nih. ng? lho?"

Bocah berambut putih itu kemudan menyadari seuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang lembut menggelitik pipi kirinya.

"apa iya rambutku sepanjang ini?" gumamnya.

Selanjutnya, dia menyadari kalau dia tak dapat melihat pemandangan di sisi kiri. Belum sempat ia menghilangkan keheranannya, sebuah suara yang akrab terdengar ditelinganya.

"oh, kau sudah terbangun, Seeing?" kata dokter Thunderland Jr. yang muncul dari depan.

_Hah?_

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Pasti kepalamu terasa sakit karena terhantam kepala batu Zaji."

_Haahhh? _

"lagipula, kenapa kau tidak memerintahkan Niche untuk menangkap Zaji?" Dr. Thunderland Jr. tertawa perlahan.

"tu—tunggu dulu dokter… aku—"

"HUWAAA!" teriak seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang sebelah kanan bocah berambut putih itu.

Bocah berambut putih dan Dr. Thunderland menengok ke arah suara. Yang berteriak adalah seorang bocah dengan bola mata terbelah seperti kucing dan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan. Si bocah berambut putih menatap bocah kucing dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya, sementara si bocah kucing menatap bocah berambut putih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memucat.

"oh, kau sudah bangun, Zaji."

_EEEHH? _Jerit batin si bocah berambut putih.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Wajahmu pucat, sebaiknya kau berbaring lagi. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil obat, beristirahatlah sejenak."

Dan Dr. Thunderland pun berlalu bagaikan angin. Si bocah berambut putih dan si bocah kucing saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkedip.

"sebutkan nama, umur, pekerjaan, nama idola dan nama dingomu." Kata si bocah bermbut putih.

"uh, namaku Lag seeing, umur 12 tahun, seorang Letter Bee, idolaku Gauche Suede, dingoku Niche dan Steak." Kata si bocah kucing. "ba—bagaimana denganmu?"

"namaku Zaji, umur 14 tahun, seorang Letter bee, idolaku Jiggy Pepper, dingoku Wasiolka." Mata si bocah berambut putih penuh dengan ketidak percayaan. "hei, ini bercanda 'kan?" katanya dengan wajah memucat, "ke-kenapa, kenapa… KENAPA KAU ADA DI TUBUHKU LAG?"

Ya, benar. Saat ini Zaji berada di dalam tubuh Lag, dan Lag berada dalam tubuh Zaji.

* * *

Setelah berteriak-teriak penuh kebingungan, Lag dan Zaji terdiam dalam keheningan yang dalam sampai Niche dan Dr. Thunderland datang. Saat Niche ingin menyerbu sosok Lag, dia berhenti sekejap saat melihat ekspresi Lag yang nampaknya berbeda dari biasanya, kemudian gadis mungil itu memandang sosok Zaji. Dia menatap sosok Lag dan Zaji secara bergantian, dan berakhir dengan memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Wasiolka juga memberikan tingkah laku yang sama sehingga kedua dingo itu nampak seperti sedang melakukan gerakan senam leher.

"ada apa Niche, Wasiolka? Kenapa kalian seperti tak mengenali tuan kalian sendiri?" Tanya Dr. Thunderland bingung.

"do—dokter Thunderland!" teriak Zaji.

"y—ya?"

"aku dan La— maksudku, Zaji, mau pulang sekarang. Kondisi kami tidak memungkinkan kami untuk bekerja, tolong berikan izin kami pada Largo sia— Largo-san maksudku. Ok? Terimaksih banyak!"

Tanpa memberikan waktu pada Dr. Thunderland untuk bereaksi, Zaji langsung menarik Lag beserta para dingo dan melesat keluar dari laboratorium Dokter Mayat itu. Dr. Thunderland hanya bisa bengong melihat perilaku Lag yang aneh. Lag menarik Zaji? Itu pemandangan langka, pikirnya.

Zaji menarik Lag yang hanya bisa bengong sampai rumah Sylvette, menendang pintunya dan berlari masuk ke kamar Lag di lantai dua. Zaji menendang pintu kamar Lag juga dan melempar Lag ke tempat tidur, kemudian membanting pintunya. Bantingan pintu itu membuat Sylvette berteriak dari dapur:

"LAG! Jangan banting-banting pintu seperti orang kesetanan!"

"ma-maaf Sylvette, kami terburu-buru…" kata Lag.

Sylvette terbelalak mendengarnya. _Hah? Kenapa Zaji yang minta maaf?_ "Zaji? Aku tidak marah padamu kok…"

Lag menutup mulutnya, Zaji menjitaknya dan membalas ucapan Sylvette dengan nada lembut Lag: "ma-maaf Sylvette, La—Zaji sedang agak korslet."

"ooh… ya sudah jangan banting-banting pintu lagi ya?" dan Sylvette kembali dengan kesibukannya menyiapkan makan malam.

Zaji nyaris muntah mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara dengan nada halus Lag. "Za—Zaji, kenapa kita jadi seperti ini?" tanya Lag, nadanya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Mana aku tahu."

"a—apakah kita bisa kembali seperti semula?"

"aku juga tak tahu." Zaji mengacak-ngacak rambut putih Lag dengan frustasi.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"JANGAN TANYA AKU!" pekik Zaji. Tapi dengan menyesal dia menatap ke arah Lag yang sekarang berada di tubuhnya. "maafkan aku… aku tak bermaksud berteriak padamu."

Lag terdiam. Dia memandang Niche yang sedang kebingungan, "Niche, kau tahu kan kalau ini aku?"

"YA! Kau Lag! Tapi wajahmu Zaji, kenapa kau berwajah Zaji Lag?"

"aku juga tak tahu Niche."

"Niche akan menjaga Lag walaupun Lag berwajah gaichuu sekalipun!"

"Nunii~!"

"terima kasih…tapi aku tak mau berwajah gaichuu, Niche." Lag tersenyum lemah.

Wasiolka memandang tuannya yang berada dalam tubuh Lag dengan bingung. Tapi dia tahu, kalau itu adalah ZAJI. Maka kucing besar itu mendengkur manja pada Zaji. Pemuda itu terharu dan membelai dingonya penuh kasih.

"YOSH! Daripada mengeluh, lebih baik kita memikirkan cara agar kita bisa kembali seperti semula!" kata Zaji penuh semangat. Lag mengangguk setuju.

"ya, kita harus kembali seperti semula sebelum Festival Bintang dimulai." Kata Lag.

"hah? Memang ada apa pada saat itu?" tanya Zaji heran.

"ng-nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya bergumam sendiri." Lag kelabakan. Wajahnya memerah.

"hmm… ah! Aku punya ide!"

"apa itu?"

"begini, kita tadi terbentur sangat keras kan? Siapa tahu kalau kita membenturkan kepala seperti tadi kita akan kembali seperti semula." Kata Zaji bersemangat.

"Za-Zaji… jangan katakana kalau kau mau…"

"Bersiaplah Lag!" Zaji menangkupkan wajah Lag dan menghantamkan kepala mereka sekuat tenaga.

Rasa sakit membuat mereka pusing. Zaji oleng dan terduduk dengan tragis. "gimana? Berhasil?" tanya Zaji sambil mengelus jidatnya.

"nampaknya tidak." Lag terlihat kecewa saat melihat Zaji masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara yang akrab ditelinga mereka berdua terdengar diikuti suara tawa tertahan. Lag dan Zaji menengok ke arah pintu dan melihat Gauche Suede sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil susah payah menahan tawa.

"Ga-Gauche!" Lag—dengan wajah Zaji— kelabakan dan merona.

Diam-diam, Zaji memperhatikan perubahan sikap Lag yang agaknya sedikit kentara.

"hihi, kenapa kalian saling menjedutkan kepala? Apa itu permainan baru?" tanya Gauche geli.

"eh— ehm… soalnya—"

"kami sedang bermain game hukuman!" Zaji cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Lag dan melotot ke arahnya. Lag segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan memucat seketika ketika menyadari bahwa INI adalah hal yang harus di rahasiakan.

Gauche melihat pemandangan itu dengan sedikit heran, "hmm… kalian punya suatu rahasia ya?"

Jantung Lag dan Zaji berdegup keras mendengar pertanyaan Gauche.

"ya sudah, kalau memang rahasia aku tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Makanya, jangan melotot pada Zaji begitu dong, Lag. Lihat, dia ketakutan tuh." Ujar Gauche polos dan mengelus kepala Zaji.

Lag nampak sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan dan sikap Gauche. Lag mengerti, itu bukan salah Gauche. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui kalau Gauche tak mengenalinya. Hatinya ingin berteriak '_ini aku!' _namun tak kuasa.

"ngomong-ngomong, makan malam sudah hampir siap. Tadi Sylvette memintaku untuk memanggil kalian. Cepat turun ya? Nanti dia marah." Kemudian Gauche berlalu.

"tung—tunggu sebentar Gauche!" teriak Zaji. Gauche melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar Lag dengan terkejut.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"boleh tidak, La—Zaji menginap disini malam ini?"

Lag dan Gauche terkejut mendengar permohonan Zaji. "boleh saja sih, tapi kenapa?"

"kami ingin bertukar cerita tentang idola kami masing-masing." Kata Zaji meniru nada bicara Lag.

Gauche sedikit agak merona mendengarnya, "o—o—ooh… aku sih terserah saja. Tapi bertanyalah pada Sylvette juga."

"iya, makasih Gauche." kata Zaji manis.

_Tenang saja Lag, aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan kita seperti semula. Itu pasti! _Zaji mendelik ke arah Lag penuh makna. Lag mengerti arti tatapan mata itu dan mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

_A/N: kalian pasti sulit mengerti kan? saia juga sulit mengerti dan sangat sulit membuat tema tertukar seperti ini. buru-buru nulis fic ini keburu lupa... padahal masih ngutang 'Zaji's New Dingo' *curcol  
__yah, pokoknya, ditunggu review dari anda semua bagi yang mengharapkan kelanjutan cerita ini... ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2: FESTIVAL BINTANG

_A/N: aku kembali! yeaah~ akhirnya libur juga... ._

* * *

**__**Disclaimer: i don't own Tegami Bachi

Read it, REVIEW it. Tidak menerima SILENT READER! XD

* * *

FESTIVAL BINTANG

Lag—yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Zaji—tersenyum dengan ngeri saat melihat Zaji—yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Lag— tertunduk memegangi perut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dengan wajah pucat dan pipi merona hijau.

"ukh~ upph~ bagaimana caranya kau meminum sup buatan Sylvette selama ini Lag?" tanya Zaji dengan jengkel.

"ya-yaah~" Lag mengalihkan mata sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Lag teringat kembali dengan mimik Zaji saat makan malam. Pemuda itu terbelalak ngeri saat sup dihidangkan, namun terpaksa tersenyum karena saat itu—dan sekarang—dia adalah LAG. Kemudian, saat sup itu menyentuh lidah dan tertelan ke perut, wajah Zaji berubah menjadi hijau dan biru secara bergantian. Tapi anehnya, Sylvette dan Gauche tidak melihat perubahan rona wajah Zaji yang sangat kentara itu. Kedua kakak beradik buta rasa itu malah cengar-cengir saat mengobrol dengan Zaji yang hampir pingsan. Lag akhirnya harus menyelamatkan Zaji dengan mengakhiri pembicaraan menggunakan alasan bahwa mereka harus tidur cepat agar dapat bangun pagi.

"aku meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak."

"lalu?"

"lalu aku minum obat sakit perut."

Lag dan Zaji terdiam. Niche yang tidak peduli—tidak mengerti—dengan situasi saat itu, terantuk-antuk dan akhirnya tertidur di pangkuan Lag, sementara Wasiolka mendengkur nyaman di sebelah Niche. Karena menurutnya tak ada pembicaraan lagi, Lag memindahkan Niche ke tempat tidur dan menyuruh Wasiolka untuk tidur di sisi gadis berambut emas itu.

"Lag…" kata Zaji lemah.

"i—iya?"

"CEPAT BERIKAN OBAT SAKIT PERUT ITU!"

"hiii! Silahkan…" Lag menyerahkan obat sakit perut sambil bersujud.

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI KALAU PUNYA OBAT SAKIT PERUT, HAH? MAU BIKIN AKU MATI?"

"ma—maaf!"

"JANGAN MENANGIS DENGAN WAJAHKU!"

"ma—maaf… huweee…."

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENANGIS DENGAN WAJAHKU!"

Demikianlah mereka menghabiskan malam yang indah, tenang(?), dan damai(?) bersama di kamar Lag.

* * *

Zaji membuka matanya. Perasaannya masih mengambang di awang-awang. Dia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya, sehingga ia hanya membuka setengah matanya tanda masih mengantuk. Masih setengah tidur, Zaji beranjak keluar kamar dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah. Setelah wajahnya tercuci, barulah matanya terasa segar dan dapat berada di dunia nyata sepenuhnya.

Tangan remaja itu berayun kesana kemari mencari handuk dan segera mengusap wajahnya begitu menemukannya. Zaji menyingkirkan handuk dari wajahnya dan memerah seketika begitu melihat sosok Lag yang sedang terperangah di hadapannya. _Ah, itu cermin…_ dia membatin dengan panik. Benar, saat ini dia masih berada di dalam tubuh Lag. Zaji mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan, namun dengan panik menyingkirkan tangan itu saat merasakan kelembutan bibir Lag.

Dengan wajah merona, dia kembali menatap cermin. Wajah bulat mungil, mata biru keunguan yang bening, bibir tipis, kulit selembut bayi, semua yang terpantul di cermin adalah sepenuhnya milik LAG! Zaji tak berani menyentuh tubuh itu, berada dalam tubuh itu saja sudah bagaikan mimpi baginya. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan itu muncul… perasaan berdebar, hangat, dan…

Ah, Zaji teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang tema berdebar dan romantis. Ya, kalau tak salah itu adalah…

_Ckrek…_

"ah, maaf kukira tak ada orang didalam."

Zaji langsung menengok dengan cepat dan mendapati Gauche sedang merona. "ah, ng… kalau begitu, silahkan dipakai dulu sampai selesai." Gauche menutup kembali pintu itu dengan wajah masih memerah. Zaji terdiam, perasaannya mendingin. Ya, benar. Dia mengerti… sungguh sangat mengerti bahwa inilah kenyataannya. Inilah realitas yang ada di antara mereka. Antara dia, Lag, dan Gauche… tak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan, ini hanyalah kenyataan yang mau tak mau harus diterima.

* * *

"ne, Zaji…" kata Lag dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Bee Hive.

"hn?"

"ah, tidak jadi…"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Lag tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Sedari tadi, Zaji nampak murung dan tak banyak bicara. Untunglah Gauche tidak ikut bersama mereka pagi ini karena dia langsung berangkat untuk mengantar surat. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan bertanya macam-macam soal kemurungan 'Lag'. Lag mengerti betul sifat Zaji, dan tak berani menegurnya bilamana dia sedang merengut seperti demikian. Jadi, mereka hanya diam saja sampai tiba di Bee Hive.

Sesampainya di Bee Hive, mereka berdua disuruh menghadap Largo Llyod. Dengan perasaan bingung, merekapun menghadap Sang Ketua Lebah. Nampaknya Sang Ketua Lebah meminta mereka untuk membantu persiapan Festival Bintang yang akan berlangsung esok hari, dan apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan. Namun, Zaji tak terlalu tertarik dan membiarkan Lag mendengarkan segalanya sementara ia berharap si Ketua Lebah itu berhenti bicara agar ia bisa bertanya sesuatu pada Aria. Karena Aria terlihat sedikit agak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Lag, Zaji terpaksa berpura-pura mendengarkan ocehan Largo Llyod.

Setelah selesai, kedua bee itu keluar diikuti dengan Aria yang sedikit ada urusan dengan Dr. Thunderland. Pada kesempatan itulah, Zaji—diikuti Niche yang telah diberi penyuluhan oleh Sylvette untuk mengikuti tubuh Lag demi melindungi tubuh Lag— menarik Aria ke sebuah lorong, meninggalkan Lag dan berbisik padanya: "Aria-san, apakah kau tahu tentang mitos seputar festival bintang?"

Aria mengerjap terkejut lalu berkata: "kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah kasar, Lag Seeing?"

"ah, uh… maaf. Aku hanya sedikit agak penasaran dengan mitos yang kudengar sambil lalu itu." Zaji menaikkan nada suaranya dengan imut.

"yah, baiklah akan kuberitahu." Aria tersenyum lembut. "mitos itu berbunyi begini:

_Bila kedua sejoli yang ditakdirkan bersama berciuman dengan diberkati oleh bintang jatuh, jiwa mereka akan tertukar. Dan pertukaran itu menjadi tanda bahwa mereka berjodoh._

Romantis bukan? Makanya, setiap minggu-minggu dimana bintang jatuh sering terlihat, kita merayakan Festival Bintang. Ini adalah ajang pada muda-mudi untuk menyatakan cinta mereka, walaupun mitos itu tak terbukti kebenarannya."

Zaji melongo. _Apa? APA? APAAAAAAAA? _Jerit batinnya. _Tunggu sebentar… aku tidak berciuman dengan Lag… tapi, eh?_

Zaji kembali teringat saat dia dan Lag bertubrukan. Saat itu, kepala mereka terbentur, lalu mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh dengan tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Lag dan… wajah Zaji memerah semerah tomat matang. Dia baru ingat bahwa saat itu, bibir mereka bertemu dan barulah ia kehilangan kesadaran.

_Dasar bodoh! Kenapa sih mitos menyebalkan macam begitu bisa terjadi padaku! Lagipula, aku 'kan tidak berniat menciumnya! Huh, kalau semua orang tanpa sengaja berciuman di hari bintang jatuh, mereka sial sekali._

Begitulah, Zaji tak mendengarkan penjelasan Aria sepenuhnya karena telinganya punya filter khusus agar tak mendengar apa-apa mengenai hal-hal yang romantis. Jadi, agar tak membingungkan, inilah yang didengar Zaji:

_Bila dua orang berciuman dengan diberkati oleh bintang jatuh, jiwa mereka akan tertukar._

_Tamat_

"Lag? Ada apa? Mengapa kau memerah?" tanya Aria, sedikit penasaran.

"ah, ng… apa ada cara agar mereka kembali seperti semula?" tanya Zaji kelabakan.

"hmm… aku tak pernah mendengar soal cara mengembalikannya, tapi kalau awalnya berciuman dengan diberkati bintang jatuh, berarti untuk mengembalikannya dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada saat yang sama bukan?"

Zaji mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih Aria-san." Zaji memberikan senyuman Lag pada perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka berpisah dan Zaji segera berlari secepat kilat ke arah Lag—yang sedang membantu bee lain menghias Bee Hive— menggenggam tangannya, dan menariknya keluar menuju ke gang sempit dimana tak ada orang yang lewat.

"a—a—a—a—ada apa Zaji?" tanya Lag bingung.

"jangan gelagapan dengan suaraku!" bentak Zaji, "dengar, aku sudah tahu alasan kita tertukar dan cara mengembalikannya!"

"benarkah? Wah hebat! Bagaimana caranya?"

"caranya, ng… ukh…" Zaji memerah ketika sepenuhnya menyadari hal yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

"Zaji?" Lag mendekat, "bagaimana caranya?"

Wajah Zaji semakin memerah saat dia membayangkan kelembutan bibir mungil Lag menyentuh bibirnya. Zaji tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan mungil Lag yang selembut sutra.

"ah, pokoknya aku sudah tahu caranya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah jangan jauh-jauh dariku mulai saat ini sampai nanti aku bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan kita seperti semula." Kata Zaji sambil menghindari kontak mata.

"kenapa? Kalau kau tak mau menjelaskan caranya tak masalah, tapi kenapa tak kita lakukan sekarang saja?" desak Lag.

"ka, karena waktunya tidak tepat. Kita harus tunggu waktu yang tepat baru kita lakukan ha—hal itu." Zaji menelan ludah dengan gugup. "kalaupun kita melakukan 'hal itu' tapi waktunya tidak tepat, kita tak akan kembali seperti semula. Jadi, kau bersabarlah dan tung—"

"TIDAK MAU!" bentak Lag, "aku harus kembali secepatnya. Kalau kita kembali seperti semula setelah festival selesai, maka tak kan ada artinya! Kumohon Zaji, aku tak punya kesempatan lain selain hari ini. Demi hari ini aku sudah menyiapkan keberanianku, kalau bukan hari ini, aku tak punya keberanian yang lain!"

Mendengar pinta Lag, Zaji mengerti apa yang hendak Lag lakukan. Zaji menggertakkan gigi dengan frustasi lalu berkata; "aku mengerti… aku akan mengusahakan agar kita dapat kembali seperti semula sebelum festival ini usai." Zaji mendongak untuk melihat kilauan bahagia di mata Lag. "aku tahu apa yang hendak kau lakukan." Lanjut Zaji sambil tersenyum nakal, "kau mau menyatakan cintamu pada Gauche kan?"

Lag memerah dan megap-megap dengan imutnya, "bu-bu-bu-bu-bukan be-be-be—"

"sudah, tak usah kau sembunyikan." Dengan menyedihkan, Zaji hanya bisa mengejek Lag yang merona, "aku mengerti… aku akan membantumu." Kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak ingin diucapkannya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pendusta itu. Dan, respon Lag terhadap bantuan itu begitu menyayat hati sang pemuda berumur empat belas tahun itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Zaji." Dengan kejam, Lag tersenyum ceria pada Zaji yang menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

* * *

Festival Bintang dimulai pada petang hari—begitulah kira-kira, karena tak ada perbedaan siang dan malam di Amberground— stand-stand mulai ramai dikunjungi, para pasangan berjalan hilir mudik seraya bergandengan tangan. Bau makanan menguar dimana-mana, dan cahaya lampion merah menghiasi halaman Bee Hive. Terlebih, api unggun yang dinyalakan ditengah-tengah keramaian itu semakin memeriahkan suasana bahagia saat itu. Saat suasana semakin temaram, para gadis dan pemuda berlomba-lomba menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. Tak terkecuali para bee yang sangat populer baik diantara bee lainnya maupun diantara masyarakat sekitar. Para bee yang populer itu dikerubungi penggemar dari segala penjuru, membuat mereka harus melarikan diri dan bersembunyi jauh dari keramaian.

Sementara itu, jauh dari keramaian, Zaji dan Lag duduk dibalik sesemakan. Mereka berdua menyembunyikan diri jauh dari keramaian, menyaksikan beberapa bee yang populer—termasuk Gauche— 'ditembak' oleh lawan jenisnya. Menyaksikan beberapa gadis yang menyatakan isi hatinya pada Gauche, hati Lag terasa sakit dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak…" isaknya, "aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak mau begini terus." Lag memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut untuk membiarkan air mata mengalir.

Zaji merasakan simpati yang amat sangat pada temannya. Perasaan ingin melindungi menderanya, memberikan dorongan untuk mengusap kepala sang pujaan hati. Tapi dengan pilu dia menarik kembali tangannya. Zaji menatap cemas ke langit, dan dia mendesah penuh syukur saat bintang jatuh mulai menghiasi langit malam. Namun, disaat yang sama, satu sisi di hatinya merasa kehilangan. Walau perih, Zaji membulatkan tekadnya.

"Lag…" panggilnya penuh makna, "tatap aku."

Lag mendongak perlahan. Dia terkejut saat melihat betapa dekat wajah Zaji dengan wajahnya. Tanpa bisa bereaksi, bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman lembut yang diberkati para bintang jatuh memberikan sensasi hangat pada keduanya. Lag tidak menolak Zaji dan membiarkan sensasi itu menjalari tubuhnya. Sensasi hangat yang memabukkan menjalar dari ujung kepalanya, turun kebibirnya, dadanya, sampai ke ujung kakinya. Perlahan, wajah Zaji terlihat buram dan kemudian jiwa mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Zaji melepaskan ciumannya. Lag hanya bisa terpana memandang wajah pemuda kucing itu. Jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya menghangat. Rasa bibir Zaji masih sangat kentara di bibirnya. Rasanya begitu manis seperti cokelat dan memabukkan seperti anggur. Lag ingin merasakan bibir itu sekali lagi.

"oh? Berhasil!" seru Zaji. "Lag, kita sudah kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing!"

"Eh?" Lag tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau benar! Kita telah kembali! Kita berhasil!"

Tanpa sadar Lag dan Zaji berpelukan karena bahagia.

"daripada itu, cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada Gauche." kata Zaji seraya melepas pelukannya.

"eh? ta—tapi"

"sudah, nggak ada tapi-tapian. Lihat, Gauche sudah tidak dikerubungi pengganggu lagi, cepat pergi!" Zaji mendorong Lag keluar dari sesemakan.

Dengan sedikit goyah karena dorongan Zaji, Lag melangkah keluar dari sesemakan itu. Lag menoleh pada Zaji yang tersenyum memberikan ibu jarinya. Suatu kekuatan mendorongnya untuk berlari menuju Gauche yang tengah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari seseorang. Akhirnya, Lag dan Gauche bertemu di depan api unggun yang membara. Lag diam menatap pujaan hatinya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh.

Lag menunduk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan debarannya walau tahu itu sia-sia. "Gauche, a—ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Lag memberanikan diri menatap Gauche lagi. Ekspresi Gauche tak bergeming, tetap tenang dan teduh. "a—aku, sebenarnya aku—"

"sebelum kau yang mengatakannya, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu." Gauche memotong kata-kata Lag. Sejenak jeda yang diberikan Gauche memberikan suasana penuh makna bercampur debaran jantung yang menggila. "aku mencintaimu, Lag."

Lag tertegun. Air mata kembali menggenang. Ia tak percaya pada pendengarannya, namun keraguan tiada sanggup terucap.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertamakali kita berjumpa."

Segala keraguan luluh bersama air mata yang menjadi sungai permata. Bibir mungil Lag terkunci, suaranya tercekat. Gauche menyeka air mata Lag dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum syahdu. Dalam keharuan, disinari kembang api yang menari-nari, dihangatkan oleh api unggun yang membara, Gauche memeluk Lag. Lag membenamkan kepalanya di perut kekasihnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda dewasa itu. dalam pelukan penuh sukacita itu, keduanya dapat merasakan kehangatan dan debaran jantung satu sama lain.

Namun, mereka tak menyadari bahwa sukacita mereka menuai dukacita bagi seseorang yang sedari tadi menonton mereka dengan hati tersayat. Zaji—yang berdiri untuk menonton—kembali duduk, menghilang di balik sesemakan sambil merona dan mengutuki kebododhannya sendiri.

"aku ini memang bodoh." Ujarnya, sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

* * *

_A/N: hmm... chapter ini kayaknya feelnya nggak terlalu dapet ya? aku kurang puas... tapi kalau di edit lagi, bisa kelamaan ga apdet2... yah, sekianlah... R&R please! karena cepat tidaknya fic ini di apdet tergantung dari banyaknya review... hehe.. _


End file.
